Mentifery
The power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality. The original and purest form of Reality Warping. Also Called *Imaginafery *Imaginary Reality Manipulation/Warping *Imaginative Warping *Mental Reality Manipulation/Warping *Imaginary Essokinesis/Ontokinesis *Mental Essokinesis/Ontokinesis Capabilities The user can bend reality according to their own or another person's imagination and/or thoughts; changes can be made by them to any and all aspects of reality, allowing them to achieve nearly anything by simply conceiving it. Mentifery is both the purest expression and strongest form of reality warping, allowing the user to directly achieve any desired change by thought alone. Both rational and irrational, unhindered by the needs for any template, material or proxies to work. Applications (General) *Dual Warping *Faithifery *Fantasy Manipulation *Fiction Manipulation *Gesturify *Imagination Manipulation *Reality Warping Low-level *Ability Creation *Death Inducement *Event Negation *Imagination Manifestation *Mental Projection *Rule Bending *Teleportation *Shapeshifting Medium-Level *Altered Physics *Body Physics Manipulation *Cartoon Physics *Creation *Customization *Destruction *Dimensional Manipulation *Imaginative Condition *Mental Manipulation *Omni-Psionics *Remolding Advanced-Level *Energy Manipulation *Event Manipulation *Immortality *Impossibility Inducement *Invulnerability *Matter Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Possibility Inducement *Probability Manipulation *Reality Condition *Space-Time Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation Master-Level *Belief Dependent Capability *Belief Dependent Physiology *Logic Manipulation *Miracle Performing *Nigh Omnipotence *True Illusion *Reality Modding *Omni-Manipulation *Paradox Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation *Recreation *Remaking *Subjective Reality *Virtual Warping Ultimate-Level *Potentially all Almighty Abilities including, but not limited to: *Absolute Existence *Absolute Will *Absolute Wish *Causality Manipulation *Complete Arsenal *Meta Ability Creation *Meta-Existence *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Meta Summoning *Meta Teleportation *Nonexistence *Omni-Telepathy *Omnificence *Ultipotence Variations *Xenopsychic Reality Warping Limitations * It can be outdone by users of Alpha Reality, which is a godly version of all Reality Warping abilities. * Users of either Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. * it can be overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. * Mentifery and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. * Users of Reality Restoration can simply restore everything. * Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for the user to warp reality effectively, specifically at lower levels of ability. * May not fool users of Reality Perception. * The ability can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. * May require the user to be within a reality in order to bend it. * If the user is placed in a realm wherein its reality has been destroyed, they may be powerless. * Unless they have, or grant themselves, Reality Awareness or Reality Perception, the user may be susceptible to users of Illusion Manipulation. *The user cannot form or create what they are incapable of imagining. *Without restraint, a single wild thought could have devastating consequences. **Self-control is a necessity, whether the ability is inherent, learned or attained. *May be less effective if the user is not at their peak mental state; i.e. fatigued and/or getting sick. Known Users Known Objects *Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) *Gem of Fantasy (Danny Phantom) *The Miracle Machine (DC Comics) *Dark Bring Oasis (Hero's) Gallery Imagination-1.jpg|Your Imagination Is Absolute File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using "The Visionary" to imagine a clone into being to assist him in creating a meteorite to destroy Soul Society. Demiurge H.png|Demiurge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a creator deity that can turn her own dreams and imagination into reality. Fantastic Four Vol 1 574 page 24 Franklin Richards (Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richard (Marvel Comics) Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Funhouse Time.jpg|Sir James Jaspers/Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Locus rips the flash apart.PNG|Locus (DC Comics) rips apart the captured Flash with a thought. Alien X.png|Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) like Alien X are nigh-omnipotent beings that can change reality via their thoughts. My Little Pony Series Discord Mentifery.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series) can warp the fabric of reality with his imagination/thoughts alone. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) can make the wearers dreams real with The Blue Gem of Fantasy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers